Plastic Merge
Plastics Low quality plastic / Standard / Hardcore Plastic / Standard / Hardcore High-quality plastic / Standard / Hardcore Low quality Hard plastic Hardcore Misson 4-6 Hard plastic Extreme Misson 2-1 High quality Hard plastic Extreme Misson 2-2 CUBE: Stat Parts out register (Own machine parts out of tolerance) 2-3,1-2,1-3,4-7,4-3,5-4, Scan tumble register (Nokezori resistance) 4-11,5-4,1-2,4-3, Smash register (Blow-off resistance) 3-4,5-6, Booth birds loader (Boost recovery speed) 2-3,3-7,4-6,5-6,3-6,3-10,5-1, Armor gain (Durable value) 3-9,1-2,3-4,3-10,4-13,5-8,3-6,4-1,4-5,4-7,4-9, Physical guard builder (Physical guard) 4-2,4-6,5-10,2-5,5-2,5-3,3-4,4-5,4-9,5-1, Beam guard builder (Beam guard) 1-2,2-2,4-4,4-5,3-7,4-1,4-9,4-12, Active reactor (Reaction rate) 1-6,3-6,1-2,2-6,3-9,4-3,4-8,4-9,4-13,5-2,5-4, Active thruster (Moving Speed) 5-4,1-2,1-3,2-1,3-6,3-7,3-8,3-10,3-5,4-2,4-6, Active booster (Boost speed) 3-1,5-8,1-2,3-10,3-11,4-10,5-1,5-2,5-10,2-1 Propellant unit (Thrusters capacity) 2-1,5-3,3-3,4-1,4-3,4-5,4-11,2-4,5-4, Beam guard register (Beam resistance) 3-1,3-2,3-10,4-7,4-5, Physical guard register (Physical resistance) 4-5,4-11,5-3,3-7,5-1,5-6,5-8,5-10,2-4,5-10, treasure hunter 3-6,5-1,3-9,3-13, Argent Defensor (Dying at the time the damage cut) 5-1,5-7, Argent attacker (Dying at the time given the damage) 1-1,1-4,2-3,3-7, Burst gain (Waking time extension) 3-4,4-9,3-7,5-5, Auto repair error (Auto repair per second) 4-8, Repair gain (Durable value recovery effect) 1-5,3-4,5-6,4-1,4-2,4-10,3-10,4-7, Active Protection (The damage cut the enemy creature every time aiming for yourself) 1-3, CUBE: Ability Powered stagger (Nokezori-induced) 2-4,2-1,3-1,4-1, Smash stagger (Blow-off-induced) 2-5,1-4,3-4,4-1,4-11,4-9,5-5,5-6, Parts break rebuy Sir (Parts Remove correction) 5-6,1-3,4-1,2-1,2-2, Aix absorber (Attack hit when the EX gauge amount of increase) 3-1,1-2,5-3, Burst absorber (Attack hit awake gauge amount of increase) 4-11,5-4,3-3, Dodge Extender (Step distance) 3-1,3-9,1-4,3-10,4-10,3-6,4-1,5-3, Dodge time extender (Step invincible time) 2-3,5-1,5-2,5-5,3-1,3-3,3-8, Aix combo alternator (Cancellation EX action damage) 5-4, Assault combo alternator (Cancel combo damage) 2-2,3-10, Aerial Combat optimizer (Aerial melee weapon damage) 4-9,5-5,5-1, Radar jamming device (Less likely to enemy attack target) 4-11,4-12, Active decoy device (Prone to enemy attack target) 4-6,5-10, Hit repair error (Attack hit: repair) 3-12,3-10, Blake EX charger (Enemy Kills: EX charge) 1-2,4-7, Blake loader (Enemy Kills: option charge) 3-13,3-7, Blake burst charge (Enemy Kills: awakening charge) 1-4,3-6,4-12,2-3,3-1, Break repair error (Enemy Kills: repair) 1-2,4-9,4-13,5-1,5-2, Aix break EX charger (Enemy defeated in the action: EX charge) 1-4,2-2,4-5, Takedown EX charger (Takedown Kills: EX charge) 2-4,3-12,4-9,5-8, Parts break EX charger (Parts removed: EX charge) 2-1,3-10, Parts break autoloader (Parts removed: option charge) 4-11, Burst break burst charger (Parts removed: awakening charge) 1-2,5-4, Parts break repair error (Parts removed: repair) 2-6,3-3,5-6, CUBE: Weapon EX Shot Weapon Con barge (Ranged weapons collection bullet performance) 3-11,4-12, Shot Weapon accelerated (Shooting weapon bullets speed) 3-7,3-10,5-4,5-5, Shot Weapon Tracker (Shooting weapon tracking performance) 4-3,5-1, Shot Weapon Exploration Sibu (Shooting weapon explosion range) 3-1, Shield Smasher (Vs. shield damage) 1-2,2-4,4-1,5-2,2-1, Side Weapon optimizer (Optional equipment DPS) 5-8,3-4,4-9,3-6,3-13,4-7,4-9, Side Weapon gain (Optional equipment gauge capacity) 1-3,3-1,3-3,5-5,5-8,5-10, Side Weapon Li loader (Optional extra charge rate) 4-4,1-2,1-4,2-1,3-1,4-3,4-8,5-2, Shield Weapon optimizer (Shield armed DPS) 4-1,4-12,1-2,1-3,1-4,3-7,3-11,5-1, Shield Weapon gain (Shield armed gauge capacity) 4-6,5-4, Shield Weapon Li loader (Shield armed charge rate) 3-10,1-2,1-5,3-4,4-4, Shot Weapon gain (Shooting weapon gauge capacity) 1-3,3-6,2-1,4-3,5-3,5-5, Shot Weapon Li loader (Ranged weapons charge rate) 3-13,5-2,5-8,3-14,4-6, CUBE: WEAPON MASTERY Rifle Augustin Mentha (Rifle DPS) 2-6,3-3,3-9,2-2,2-5,3-1,3-6,4-11,5-3,3-11,5-4,5-7, Long Rifle Augustin Mentha (Long Rifle DPS) 3-10,4-3,4-8,4-10,4-11,3-8, Machine gun Augustin Mentha (Machine gun DPS) 2-2,2-6,3-7, Gatling Augustin Mentha (Gatling gun DPS) 5-2, Bazooka Augustin Mentha (Bazooka DPS) 2-5,1-2,3-4,3-9, Marshall Augustin Mentha (Fighting DPS) 3-3,2-2,4-9,5-6, Saber Augustin Mentha (Saber DPS) 1-3,2-2,4-5,5-8, Axe Augustin Mentha (Axe DPS) 4-1,4-12,2-6,3-11, Two Handed Sword Augustin Mentha (Sword DPS) 1-4,2-2,4-12, Lance Augustin Mentha (Lance DPS) 1-5,5-8,5-2,5-3,5-7, Whip Augustin Mentha (Whip DPS) 2-1,4-1,2-6,3-13,4-9,4-13, Twin blade Augustin Mentha (Twin blade DPS) 3-2,2-2,4-3, Rifle optimizer (Rifle master Li) 4-8,4-11,4-3, Long Rifle optimizer (Long Rifle Master Li) 5-10,1-2, Machine gun optimizer (Machine gun master Li) 1-2,2-2,4-8,5-1,2-1,3-4,3-10, Gatling optimizer (Gatling gun master Li) 1-2,3-13, Bazooka optimizer (Bazooka master Li) 3-5,1-5,2-3,2-5, Marshall optimizer (Fighting mastering) 5-6,3-1,3-12, Saber optimizer (Saber master Li) 3-7,5-9,1-5,2-4,4-12, Axe optimizer (Axe Master Li) 2-2,3-1,3-11,4-1,4-12,3-3, Two Handed Sword optimizer (Sword mastering) 4-13,5-5,4-11,4-13, Lance optimizer (Ransumasutari) 4-9,5-3,4-7,4-11,4-10, Whip optimizer (Muchimasutari) 5-3, Twin blade optimizer (Twin blade master Li) 5-3,4-4,2-2,3-6, CUBE: EX / BURST ACTION Enhance: Mirage shot (Power of Mirage shot) 5-1, Enhance: Spectral shot (Power of Spectral shot) 1-2,4-5, Enhance: shot Rain (The power of the shot rain) 1-1,1-2,4-11, Enhance: Shot Barrage (Shot Barrage of power) 3-11, Enhance: Variable shot (Power of Variable shot) 4-9,3-8, Enhance: Alternate shot (Power of alternate shot) 4-1, Enhance: Quick shot (Power of the quick shot) 3-1, Enhance: Stinger Shoot (Power of Stinger shoot) 2-5 Enhance: Killing Shoot (Power of Killing shoot) 4-3, Enhance: Carne over di chute (Carnet over di shoot power of) 1-3,5-4, Enhance: Diffuse Barrett (Power of diffuse Barrett) 3-7, Enhance: freezing Barrett (Power of freezing Barrett) 4-12, Enhance: Gatling Buster (Power of Gatling Buster) 2-1, Enhance: Double Gatling Rush (The power of double Gatling Rush) 5-10,4-3, Enhance: Double Gatling Storm (The power of double Gatling Storm) 3-9, Enhance: Multi-blast (The power of multi-Blast) 4-13,5-5,5-8,5-10,5-4, Enhance: Multi-Punisher (The power of multi Punisher) 4-13,2-1,3-4, Enhance: spread blast (Power of the spread blast) 5-2,4-12,5-2,3-7,5-3, Enhance: Deadly Blow (Power of Deadly Blow) 4-7,3-11, Enhance: thrust knuckle (The power of thrust knuckle) 1-2,3-1, Enhance: Blast knuckle (The power of the blast knuckle) + Enhance: Split Force (Power of the split Force) 3-8, Enhance: Buster Force (Power of Buster Force) 4-11,3-6,4-8, Enhance: grapples scissor (Grapples scissors of power) 2-3,5-3,3-1, Enhance: Storm pile driver (The power of the storm pile driver) 4-8,3-7, Enhance: Cyclone pile driver (Power of the cyclone pile driver) 2-4,5-1, Enhance: slash Tempest (Power of slash Tempest) 3-7, Enhance: piercing slash (Power of piercing slash) 3-1, Enhance: slash Pele trait (Power of slash penetrator site) 5-8,5-5, Enhance: Quad slicer (The power of quad-slicer) 3-12, Enhance: wheel Strike (The power of the wheel strike) 5-10,5-4, Enhance: Strike stream (The power of the strike stream) 4-12,3-13,2-3, Enhance: dead-end Buster (The power of the dead-end Buster) 3-13,3-9,5-6,4-6, Enhance: dead-end impact (The power of the dead-end impact) 3-10,5-8 , Enhance: Sonics last (Power of the Sonics last) 4-5,1-1,3-4,4-6,4-11,5-3,3-7, Enhance: Gail Spike (Power of Gail spike) 2-2,4-3,1-5, Enhance: Million spike (Power of the Million spike) 4-3,4-5, Enhance: Spiral bound (Power of the spiral bound) 3-9,4-1,4-8,5-2, Enhance: vortex charge (Power of the vortex charge) 4-12, Enhance: Void point (Power of Void points) 1-2,4-8, Enhance: Gravity Sphere (The power of gravity Sphere) 4-11,3-1, Enhance: blade Twister (The power of the blade Twister) 3-8, Enhance: blade Storm (The power of the blade Storm) 2-2,4-1, Enhance: twist mixer (Power of twist mixer) 2-2,3-8,4-3, Enhance: Twist Hurricane (Power of twist Hurricane) 5-6,4-5,2-4,3-1, Enhance: Ground Shaker (Power of the ground shaker) 4-7, Enhance: Earthshaker (The power of the earth shaker) 3-10, Enhance: Boost tackle (Power boost tackle) 3-1, Enhance: Blast tackle (The power of the blast tackle) 4-8,4-10, Enhance: Wing (Power of the wing system EX / burst action) 3-10, Enhance: Cannon (Power of the Canon system EX / burst action) 5-4, Enhance: slash (Power of slash-based EX / burst action) 4-3, Enhance: Burst (Power of the burst-based burst action) + Enhance: Finger (The power of the finger-based EX / burst action) 1-2,4-7,3-10, Enhance: Marshall (Power of the Marshall-based EX / burst action) 3-11,4-7, Extended: Barrett Force (Duration of Barrett Force) 4-4, Extended: Barrett Orbit (Duration of Barrett Orbit) 4-4,3-7, Extended: Force discharge (Duration of the force discharge) 5-4,3-4, Extended: Tomahawk Hurricane (Effect time of Tomahawk Hurricane) 4-12, Extended: Defensor boost (Effect time of Defensor boost) 4-9, Extended: Oh Fencer boost (Effect time Oh Fencer boost) 3-11, Extended: Field o Fencer (Duration of the field Oh Fencer) 4-10, Extended: camouflage (Duration of the camouflage system EX action) 3-1, Extended: transformer (Effect time of the transformer-based EX action) 2-6